Lamúria
by wweismann
Summary: Em algum momento ela decidiu que queria dar um passo a frente. Foi aí que você deu dois passos para trás e ela deu de cara com o fundo do abismo. Você não estava lá para segurar ela e nunca esteve. DRABBLE DRAMIONE


Você sabe que está todo mundo te olhando com pena. Dó, é como eles falam quando não se dão ao trabalho de suavizar as palavras. É uma tarde de sábado – ou seria de domingo? Você não se importa, não teria motivo para fazer o mesmo. Tem sorte que sabe que ainda é final de semana e que todas as senhoras que passam e olham seu copo de whisky pela metade só suspiram desanimadas, observando você jogar sua vida pela janela.

Mal sabem elas que você não tem nada a perder, por isso não se importa.

Você não deveria estar aqui. É uma região trouxa, abarrotada de gente que você um dia acreditou que não passavam de seres inferiores, cidadãos de segunda classe – ou ainda pior do que isso, afinal ao menos elfos domésticos possuem sua serventia e nem ao menos eram considerados gente e...

Você não quer pensar em elfos domésticos.

Você não quer pensar em nada que te faça lembrar os teus tempos de escola. Você não quer pensar no futuro brilhante que sua mãe garantia que você teria a cada sorriso, você não quer lembrar o que você é e do que você representa. É por isso que você entrou nesse bar de merda nessa vizinhança de merda em Londres. Porque você quer esquecer.

Você tá no terceiro copo, mas podia ser o quarto. Você honestamente não tá dando a mínima pra isso: você não tem dado a mínima pra nada há algum tempo. Na segunda você vai estar com a barba feita e algum terno caro feito sob medida, distribuindo sorrisos e fazendo seu cofre de Gringotts continuar enchendo. Você vai apertar algumas mãos, sorrir algumas vezes e fazer negócios. Mas hoje não é segunda – é final de semana. E no seu final de semana você pode parar com o teatro e vivenciar seu verdadeiro estado de espírito: você está em frangalhos, bebendo pra esquecer.

No início você tentou. Tentou de verdade, você repete pra você mesmo. Você ia naquelas festas da alta sociedade bruxa, dançava com algumas das mulheres mais bonitas e tinha sempre alguém no travesseiro do lado na manhã seguinte. Você sabia que o que tinha acontecido era o certo: você tinha tido ela se jogando aos seus pés, praticamente implorando para você voltar e você ignorara. Você conseguia coisa melhor. Era óbvio que Draco Malfoy conseguiria apenas o melhor, não precisava se contentar com um emaranhado de cachos castanhos com a mão constantemente suja por causa da tinta dos pergaminhos que tanto escrevia.

Você a tivera. Você roubara seus beijos em corredores vazios, tivera seu carinho e dormira em sua cama. Você tinha os sorrisos dela na formatura, os bilhetes codificados enviados por coruja, uma chave de portal para um final de semana em Paris. Mas isso não era você: você não é o cara que lida com exclusividade. Você não lida com um relacionamento sério: você é a porra de um Malfoy, lembra? Você se gabava pros seus amigos como tinha uma bruxa atrás de você, te enchendo de mensagens e sendo responsável por alguns daqueles arranhões nas suas costas mesmo que nunca tenha dito quem exatamente era.

Em algum momento ela decidiu que queria dar um passo a frente. Foi aí que você deu dois passos para trás e ela deu de cara com o fundo do abismo. Você não estava lá para segurar ela e nunca esteve. Vocês passaram algumas semanas longe até que ela veio pedindo pra voltar. Ela chorou. Bateu na sua porta de madrugada para pedir uma segunda chance. Ela até te mandou uma caixa com aqueles malditos doces que ela sabia que você gostava. Ela foi naquele baile e sorriu abertamente quando foi falar contigo. Ela não sorriu depois que você a mandou sair do seu pé e aceitar que você não era o que ela queria. Você não tinha feito promessa e você não queria que ela ficasse em cima de você como um abutre.

Você não contava que ela ia sair correndo e nunca mais olharia para trás. Você não contava que ela podia ter corrido atrás de você mas que existe um limite para tudo e o orgulho e senso de auto-preservação se sobrepõe a qualquer outra coisa. Você não contava que ela fosse terminar meses depois na capa da porra do Profeta Diário com aquele maldito Weasley rindo como se não fosse um merda. Você não contava que teria que viver anualmente recebendo a merda daquele jornal na mesa do café da manhã onde aqueles malditos jornalistas faziam questão de estampar a cara dela com aquele imbecil. Você não contava em ver fotos da cria deles nascendo e puxando ao pai. Você não contava em ver que ela poderia ter se tornado feliz do lado daquele ruivo estúpido com duas crianças enquanto você estava condenado a um casamento de bosta com uma mulher que te odiava na mesma intensidade que você a odiava. Você não contava que você tinha seguido o protocolo e tido um filho pra manter as aparências.

Você não contava com o fato de que quase duas décadas depois você a encontraria levando os filhos pro Expresso de Hogwarts e que ela sorrisse pra ele quando você sabia que você poderia ter sido o cara. Você não tinha percebido como você era um babaca incapaz de perceber o que era óbvio.

O último gole desce pela sua garganta, amargo com a constatação do que tinha acontecido.

 _"Eu a amo"._

* * *

N/A: Resultado de uma noite de segunda em que a bad bateu sem mais nem menos e o aleatório parou em 'Let Her Go' e a ideia surgiu do nada.

Obrigada à Marcela que deu uma lida e me ajudou a dar uns ajustes pra me deixar mais satisfeita com isso do que o que eu estava originalmente.

Obrigada a você que leu. Sinta-se a vontade pra postar review. Até a próxima.


End file.
